


Tail pulling game (Anthro au?)

by spotedanddotted



Series: Jekyll and Hyde anthro au one shots [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Boys In Love, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag stuff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless, Romance, anthro au? maybe, just kinda soft, utterson is afraid of hyde lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotedanddotted/pseuds/spotedanddotted
Summary: Jekyll and Utterson like to playfully pull each other's tails, but Utterson is afraid Hyde will not appreciate their little game.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Series: Jekyll and Hyde anthro au one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tail pulling game (Anthro au?)

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as an anthro au? I have no idea. But they are anthropomorphic animals in this fic.

Neither men fully remember when it had started. Most likely, Jekyll started it back in their school days, and for some miraculous reason, Utterson reciprocated. But they weren’t silly little boys anymore, they were men now. Gentlemen. And gentlemen didn’t play such games so, of course, they were discreet about it. Anytime Jekyll noticed Utterson's striped tail flicking side to side Jekyll couldn’t help himself and he’d give it a yank. And when the lawyer found Jekyll's fluffy tail unguarded he’d wrap his paws around it and pull.

Jekyll was a large ragdoll cat. His brown and white fur was long but very well-groomed. So when Utterson pulled the doctor’s tail, he’d be rewarded with a hiss, a small stutter-step from the doctor, and his fur standing on end. The lawyer would chuckle in his dry, quiet way as he observed the flushed, fluffed up face of Jekyll. Of course, the doctor was easily distracted, and Utterson took every chance he got to continue their little ‘game’. When Jekyll was lost in a book, sitting in the library, he wouldn’t notice when his beloved came in, so Utterson always made his presence known by seizing the doctor’s tail. When there were no servants in view and Jekyll was admiring the architecture of his own house the lawyer would walk by and give Jekyll’s tail a simple tug. When Jekyll visited him, leaning against the lawyer’s shoulder on the couch, he’d give his beloved’s tail a gentle pull.

However, Utterson was not as easily distracted and he was always aware of his surroundings, his ears would twitch and he’d know Jekyll was behind him before he even looked. But the tabby was at a disadvantage, his tail was much longer than Jekyll’s. The doctor didn’t have to be that close to him to grab the tip of his tail. Jekyll also had another advantage that went by the name of Hyde. The little Russian blue moved quickly and quietly and was unpredictable. Hyde could jump from the shadows to yank Utterson’s tail before the lawyer knew what was happening. Hyde would often grab Utterson’s bottom, claiming he ‘missed’ the lawyer’s tail. He would also grab him at the base of his tail and pull hard, causing the lawyer to stumble backward into Hyde’s arms. Hyde was much shorter than Utterson, when standing behind him, he would have to stand on his toes to reach the lawyer’s shoulder.

Yet, Utterson never pulled Hyde’s tail. He was afraid Hyde would spin around and rake his claws across the lawyer’s face. His beloved’s alter ego still made him nervous. He knew that Hyde was, by all accounts, Jekyll, but the short-tempered, Russian blue just seemed so unpredictable and still managed to make Utterson nervous. He knew that Hyde was his beloved _Harry_ , just a side of him the lawyer had never seen. Impulsive, ill-tempered, and...naughty. Adjectives that he could never imagine attributing to the good doctor, and yet, here they were, all his vices in flesh and blood.

Utterson just preferred not to think about it too much.

But tonight Utterson was feeling particularly brave. As the small cat sat across from him on the couch his blue-grey tail flicked back and forth as he looked out the shuttered window. The expensive curtains were pulled back and the gentle light from the full moon shone in, drenching the room in a faint silver light. Hyde looked lost, observing the London streets at night. Possibly imagining all the things he’d do later that night, under the cover of darkness. The lawyer attempted to swallow the lump in his throat and reached towards Hyde’s sleek tail, but hesitated and pulled his paw back in as Hyde’s ear twitched. But the little cat didn’t turn his head, he kept his gaze fixed on the world outside. Utterson felt his heart pounding in his chest, this was silly, he knew that. Maybe Utterson was a sentimental fool, but this was his and Jekyll’s thing. They had been doing this since they were both just schoolboys. He felt a streak of confidence and extended his arm once more, wrapping his paw around Hyde’s tail, quickly giving it a slight tug.

“Gabriel!” Hyde yelped in surprise. He swiftly turned around to look at the lawyer who was tensed up and covering his face. Utterson was waiting to get smacked by the smaller cat. He sat still and braced for impact, his shoulders tensed up, bringing them so far up they grazed the lower edge of his jaw, his claws unsheathed out of pure instinct, and his eyes squeezed shut. But for a moment there was nothing, Utterson was still waiting for Hyde to strike him when he heard an unexpected noise. Utterson unfurled himself and observed Hyde snickering. He was grinning widely, his sharp frontal incisors on full display, looking like some sort of sabertooth tiger. Despite his mouth being full of razor blades, Hyde was certainly enjoying himself. His laughs were lighthearted and pleasant. And contagious. Utterson soon found himself laughing along with Hyde.

“You got me.” Hyde giggled in his quintessentially hoarse voice, grabbing at Utterson’s tail, squeezing it gently. “But I’ll get you back!” He said grinning wildly, showing off his dangerous teeth as his eyes flashed mischievously.

“I doubt that,” Utterson sneered, knowing that he was looking into the vibrant green eyes of his beloved Henry Jekyll. Just simply...In another form.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I wrote another Jekyll and Hyde fanfic. This one is also pretty short and plotless, but I had fun with it!


End file.
